nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Kahn
Walt Disney's Captain Hook of the Planet of Neverland: Dark Kahn is a 1997 animated best selling Age of Empires Series film based on the Walt Disney television series Captain Hook of the Planet of Neverland, and the crossover series The Simpsons. This film was produced by Walt Disney Pictures, Gracie Films, Ensemble Studios, and Twisted-Wind Entertainment with animation produced by Walt Disney Studios, Ensemble Studios, Film Roman and Rough Draft Studios and was released theatrically nationwide worldwide on July 27, 1997. The film has been produced by Don Hahn and Tad Stones, executive produced by Seth MacFarlane, Frank Thomas, Ollie Johnston, Wolfgang Reitherman, John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, Leonard Maltin, Utit Choomuang, Luis Escobar, Clark Spencer, and Peter Del Vecho, story by: MacFarlane, Mike Henry, Thomas, Johnston, Jamie Cox, Christopher O'Neill, and has been written by most prolific writers of the television series' and crossover television series': James L. Brooks, Matt Groening, Sam Simon, Al Jean, Mike Reiss, Jay Kogen, Wally Wolodarsky, Sandy Petersen, Ian Maxtone-Graham, George Meyer, David Mirkin, Frank Mula, Jim Reardon, Conan O'Brien, Bill Oakley & Josh Weinstein, Mike Scully, Matt Selman, John Swartzwelder, Jon Vitti, and Jeffrey Lynch. The film is based on the novel by Chris Van Allsburg from the world of Jumanji, and the film is directed by Roger Allers & Rob Minkoff, a disney directors. The film stars and new stars the regular television cast and crossover television cast of Corey Burton, Jim Cummings, Jeff Bennett, Bob Peck, Clancy Brown, Joe Alaskey, Tim Curry, Peter Renaday, Neil Ross, Tim Allen, Mark Tisdale, John Tench and Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck, and the film special guest stars the regular television cast of E.G. Daily, Jeannie Elias, Pamela Segall, Brad Garrett, Pat Fraley, Mike Colter, Ron Perlman, Dorian Harewood, Gary Anthony Williams, Allan Ray "Al Show" Sarven, Sgt. Slaughter, Nancy Cartwright, Pamela Hayden, Dan Castellaneta, Julie Kavner, Yeardley Smith, Hank Azaria, Harry Shearer, Albert Brooks as Russ Cargill and Kelsey Grammer as General Ken Sousa, It has been stated there might be a sequel but not while the series is still in production. It was released on video on August 14, 1997, and also video and DVD on May 10, 2002. Full Story Chapter 1: Cobra Commander's Death The aliens from Planet of Cobra-La has taken over the transformer machine at Ultimate Basement Utility Civilians Khemical Yacht Base, and stole it from the base and retrieve it to Cobra-La. Meanwhile at the final battle against COBRA, The Cobra Battleship crash through the cruise line, Cobra Commander send Storm Shadow, Dr. Mindbender, Xamot & Tomax and his troops to capture Captain Hook of the Planet of Neverland. But G.I. Joe has captured Cobra force becuase they'll traitor that has saving their lives. The Joes was using Regular Heart DNA Machine to made Dreadnoks, Baroness, Major Bludd, Mindbender, Xamot & Tomax, Scrap-Iron, Firefly, and Cobra Army desobeying Cobra Commander, because the cobra force is no longer available on the map of the earth. Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Amos Slade, Ben Ravencroft, Mr. McKnight, and Mayor Corey has tracked Destro and Cobra Commander with the R.H.D. and put Cobra Commander on the cannon and firing him into the ground of road. Cobra Commander is being Unmasked by Ravencroft "Is that Cobra Commander is a man." Is Rex Abrams who has his voice changed. "Don't worry about his voice, gentlemen. personally when he hasn't nothing to see double anyway." Cobra Commander was fighting them, and order Storm Shadow to track Lady-Jaye and Flint into the trap laider. But General Franks orders Donald Duck to activate G.I. Joe P.H.G. on the ground behind Cobra Commander and explode it with the Rocket Launcher. But Cobra Commander is going down with the portal and die, into Space Rock of Intergalactic Showdown. Captain Hook of the Planet of Neverland arrests Dr. Mindbender to the jail that he has been some place much more secure in the Strykers Island. After Cobra Commander is dead by G I Joe, the town of Richmond recieves the space rock with a message to Richmond Graveyard on it. Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Amos Slade, Ben Ravencroft, Mr. McKnight and Mayor Corey, Gwumpki, Donald's Nephews, and the Citizens of Richmond is determined to decode the message. When it figures out, Flint is sent to his vacation that summer vacation says is activate Pleasent Code 7:00 News time. At the Richmond Graveyard, the simple memorial for space rock says on the title "In Memory of Cobra Commander (1969-1996)" Ben thaught Sarah wasn't the wiccan because she is being warlocked, but the most of all, Louie Duck has found Read, Write, Type and Publish the magic appears of them all around the world, and keeping it from the rock. Louie pressed the button of the words "I need french fries, please?" and appear, but Ben filts this rage and he don't. "What is going on here, what's happening that you filt this rage. (I'm just covered my eyes being glowed yellow.)" Captain Hook forcing his team, Donald Duck and his nephews to tell us about the rage is on the eyes of the earth. Chapter 2: The Combat Rage Is Coming Ben Ravencroft was at N Harrison Street at Richmond, The Joker was approaching him and Ben tells him about Combat Rage is in his eyes, but he filts his rage again, and his voice poccessed and wants to fight him, but he stopped fighting that Louie typed "Police Cops captures The Joker" on his toys. G.I. Joe discovers Ben filts this rage, becuase Dusty betrayed him. Meanwhile at G.I. Joe Headquarters Command Center, Duke got his plan for Dusty becomes traitor and filt him with rage, he need G.I. Joe being forced to call Phillium Benedict the united states government for G.I. Joe to get rid of Combat Rage, Dusty tells Mrs. Vasquez about his mom feeling better and combat rage is coming to attack, but he needs more medical bills for his mom. At Ethyl Corporation Building, Mr. McKnight discovers the old woman Mrs. Ethyl Santoro has been captured by the rage, he calls Scarlett about the rage is approach their eyes of the world. He helped her writing the word Norma Wilcox about the emergency, and he is happy to send her away that she's happy, That Gilbert Huph asked him for help about walker policy and combat rage, he tells him to talk to General Hawk about Benedict getting rid of combat rage that he writing checks to every Harry Hudlock and Sally Substory, and Huph leaves him happy and alive. Back on Headquarters Command Center, at General Hawk's Office, Duke has a plan to bring Phillium Benedict and Broadcast Energy Transmitter, Hawk orders Flint to bring him and B.E.T. here, at G.I. Joe Communication Room, Breaker orders Lady Jaye to wear the headphones that anyone wants to come with him there was a last chance together, He communicate Pleasent Code 7:00 News into news report about Cobra Commander's death, but reporter says "We interupt our regular program for important news bulletin. (It looks like Flint got his second combat rage on his eyes for pattern of illiegal searching for plan, about the international survice is getting about the long life first. And his now spred it to the rest of.... Wait a minute.)" about the plan, and Flint is refused to find him and got his rage on. At B.U.C.K.Y. Base, Captain Hook and his team plans to win the race, Huey Duck discovers that Beach-Head has the new recruits: Sgt. Savage, Colonel Courage, Agent Faces, Ambush, Chuckles, Law & Order, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Heavy-Duty, Hi-Tech, and Spearhead. Dewey Duck along with his friends joking and laughing, but Leatherneck told them not to worry, they'll fix it later, Shipwreck gets knocked out by Flint and calling them for help, the joes and the new joe recruits defending Donald Duck's Nephews and Captain Hook of the Planet of Neverland against the combat rage and Flint has been back in business, but B.U.C.K.Y. Base is being flooded by Louie's toy, on the word "The Submarine Flooding Basement Utility Civilians Khemical Yacht Base" with this button by accident. At the 1001 East Clay Street Lady Jaye forgots to tell Flint that Colonel Sharpe says he can take two more weeks off. Back on Communication Room. Jonathan Tallon approached and appeared by the word "Jonathan Tallon sneaks up on Breaker" inside the room, but Breaker and he has get shocked by Captain Hook. He orders Mr. Smee to find Dusty and Heavy-Duty. At the Stumble Inn Heavy-Duty discovers the merging of the earth is mind control deviced, but Mr. Ronald Banner has approached with Xamot & Tomax and appeared by the word "Mr. Ronald Banner has invited to Stumble Inn" and sitting with them, but Dusty and Heavy-Duty threatens them about the rage, Tomax gives the card phone number of Extensive Enterprises and orders them to call us about combat rage, but Dusty along with Heavy Duty was ready to fight against Banner, this moment on the civilians has fighting us all, and the twins leaves them alive, but Police Chief orders them to stop fighting and taken Banner back to Springfield, Scarlett has a rage to do to him, but Capt. Grid Iron orders them to enough, Agent Faces is captured by the yellowish human body species, and fortunelly he rescued by him. General Hawk has a plan to activate B.E.T. to shut down the combat rage. Back on Headquarters Command Center, Captain Hook of the Planet of Neverland, Donald Duck and his nephews arrived inside the bases. James Woods discovers that if they missed the window of oppotunity, then the project failed and he is getting angry and fighting, but Dr. Fenwick orders him not to give into the rage and Benedict is here by Dr. Jonathan Letrek says "Benedict is here in the base." and leads them to the main entrance. Benedict welcomes Captain Hook and his team and Donald Duck and his nephews to the B.E.T. for Hawk's plan. Master of Kent Powers Enterprises hears them about an assembly line works for his heart about Kent Powers becomes the monster. Ketira Letrek helps Dreadnoks about the real name, but Powers refuses to order her "Hold your tounge, Ketira". But master orders Jonathan to start the B.E.T. how it works, the mission of Broadcast Energy Transmitter: Initiate photon channeling, Set magnification coordinates, .073, and Engage tractor beam. And them boom, the rage is gone. Kojak discovers that he needs to order mr. powers to get rid of the mutations out of his body, but the beam just stopped because Donald Duck is Powers' enemy, and he cause this, Donald Duck, Cobra Commander and Andre Demouche turns him into the creature. Powers threatens them about the rage that Benedict both turned him into the monster. But Louie typed "Kent Powers becomes Jimbo Jones" on the toy and pressed this button by acccident, and transformed Kent Powers into Jimbo Jones. Donald Duck's Nephews helped him feeling better, but Beach-Head orders Jimbo to fight, and Shipwreck was fighting Dusty. But Beef Jerky orders them to stop fighting that Uncle Jonathan want to speak. Now Huey, Dewey & Louie helping Jimbo feeling better. But Phillium Benedict orders his troops to send him back to Springfield and Donald Duck gets fired by Master of Kent Powers Enterprises, and replaces him into one of the scientist who is Donald Duck. Benedict hired him to tell his new nephews, Captain Hook of the Planet of Neverland, G.I. Joe, Cobra, Dreadnoks, Civilians of Richmond and business workers to selling out of their country and rushing off to Springfield. Cover Girl discovers that Dark Kahn has send three of yellowish human body species to the earth, and Jonathan doing better next time. Benedict has a plan to order G.I. Joe to tell Cobra and Dreadnoks to fight against Dark Kahn together. Chapter 3: All Must Go To Springfield At Gwumpki's Restaurant, Sgt. O'Connor discovers that Hell's Satans has approached to fight against Shipwreck and appeared by the words "Hell's Satans from Bakersfield calls Shipwreck a shit", but O'Connor and Gwumpki stopped the bikers, he has a plan to go to the Springfield. Back on Ethyl Corporation Buildings, Mr. McKnight loses his temper with his boss who refuses to let him foil a mugging, and hurls him through five walls and into a locker, exposing his super strength and losing his job as a result. at Decatur O Davis House, They'll descovered that Sgt. O'Connor has arrived with Sa'Luk, Dr. Chuck Homer, Dr. Tobar, ZO, Fred, The Hermitt, Moltoc, Doug Slackwell, Commander Buck Burpelson, Captain Storm, Colonel, Dr. Marvin Bernstein, Dr. Mindbender, Baroness, Destro, Xamot & Tomax, Storm Shadow, The Joker, Deathstroke, Scrap Iron and Firefly about the former intruders called Yellowish Human Body Species. Ben Ravencroft threatens Mindbender and Joker orders them to fight fight fight fight fight, but O'Connor told them to stop bothering us, that they are being poisoned by the combat rage known as dark energies of the world merge, The heroes and villains worked together to fight against Dark Kahn. But Donald Duck has stayed here with Sa'Luk, Slackwell, Fred, Chuck Homer and Dr. Tobar and ordered by Xamot & Tomax not be going because they need to activate G.I. Joe R.F.C. to put it on G.I. Joe R.P.D.D. Benedict leads them to the his camp at Centreport Parkway, Stafford, VA. Ravi the Reporter accords his plan to activate bulding the camp, at nighttime, the camp is builded, Sa'Luk arrived from Portal Device here, that has his fault about Sgt. O'Connor filt his rage and Cover Girl asked him to fall in love with her and Lt. Falcon falls in love with Agent Jinx, Kojak orders Donald Duck's Nephews to stay away from him, but Benedict refuses him to stop them, he orders his troops to meet the yellowish human body species at springfield, virginia, and Sa'Luk shall be the one to test, and he headed back to Richmond, VA along with Marvin Bernstein after he says to Mayor of Richmond "Two words that portal is already worked by the scientists of duckburg's greatest superhero, Open Sesame.". Huey, Dewey & Louie falls from climbing fences on the ground, Inspector Ken Salston discovers he let the fences fall in. Ken was teleported back to richmond too. After he figures out the message the next morning, which is sort of a riddle, Benedict, his new teams of G.I. Joe/COBRA, Captain Hook of the Planet of Neverland, Huey, Dewey & Louie, Civilians of Richmond and Sgt. O'Connor travel to springfield forever and this minute on, a line glowed yellow crossed all over the planet earth as they know it and Duckburg transformed into Springfield when twenty-four earth gets collide by crossover makers called Dark Kahn, file name is Cobra Commander/Sideshow Bob. While our guests, Meldar Prime and Vandana welcomes people of Richmond from Richmond to Springfield to meet the lifeforms of T-Squad members called, The Brains, Needleheads, and The Gorlocks the former troopers of Dark Kahn's Forces, the people welcomes them to Springfield. Chapter 4: Benedict And His Friends Meets The Simpsons World At Extensive Enterprises, Sa'Luk discovers Xamot & Tomax and Donald Duck and Ken Salston didn't capture Dark Kahn and his former troops. They'll tricked Donald Duck, and Salston did this on purposes, and test to see if T-Squad lifeforms could escape Dark Kahn. Dr. Nocturmo and Chundel discovers that they loves the light and sunlight, they need for the next lesson called "How to stop acting like a stupid", Nocturmo didn't capture Meldar Prime and Vandana the one of the others, he need to tell Joes and they are located because Dark Kahn becomes Cobra Commander. While visiting Springfield, Benedict, Beef Jerky, Gwumpki, Kojak, Huey, Dewey, and Louie and Captain Hook of the Planet of Neverland will meet their new friend Homer Simpson and ordered by the officer and is traveled to 742 Evergreen Terrace by Meldar Prime and his Matrix Generator. Chuck Homer discovers that Meldar took them to Simpsons House and turns on the screen tv camera on Springfield, VA that Duckburg is remained Simpsons World. While visiting Simpson's House Benedict and his friends meets Homer and Marge Simpson to be our guests at Springfield against Gorlocks, Brains and Needleheads in the various demoniest challenges, but Marge likes them to have some lunch and Bart Simpson is not here, but he is here from the camp of cabolute soul. Captain Hook has his plan to stay with us after Meldar leaves. At Cobra-La, Dark Kahn welcomes Meldar and Vandana back, that Dr. Mindbender and his new teams helps G.I. Joe to stay at Springfield Together, Meldar knows that Broadcast Energy Transmitter was at Springfield, and Dark Kahn shows Huey, Dewey & Louie meets Bart on the Magic Cauldron, and Donald Duck discovers that his nephews is kidnapped by Bart, but Xamot & Tomax tells him "Did someone say your nephews is kidnapped by Bart? How could you be so stupid. Would ya?". Marvin has his plan to get more R.F.C. on the portal about it didn't worked. Meldar gives Dark Kahn a magic event maker pin, that he says "Only this time about lifeforms of T-Squad comics, complete this journey, the pods will ripen when lifeforms coming out, the next event has begun, and this three pitiful planet will be ours. hahahahahahahahaha.". Back in Simpson's House, Huey, Dewey, and Louie is new best friends by a local boy Bart Simpson who trained to be an neighborhood. Lisa invited Benedict to her room and trained him to be an neighborhood too. The next morning, Benedict discovers that reporter says "And so the summer season officialy begins when people of richmond has selling out of this country and rushing off to Springfield. In others news, the broadcast energy transmitter has been placed Sinking Summer School Water Park on the playground at Springfield Elementary School by the leader of the Broadcast Energy Transmitter, Phillium Benedict, as we know it he'll been fired Russ Cargill the head of Environmental Protection Agency for 2 minutes ago for started out for reasonably been....". Marge makes Donald Duck's Nephews getting dressed for school and getting swimming trunks, sunscreens and towels when she tells them, where Kojak disguised as Russ Cargill. Chapter 5: Supt. Ravencroft meets Principal Skinner Taxi Driver has place Ben Ravencroft to Springfield Elementary School. "Phillium Benedict has been happy and has banished you and excile you to Springfield Elementary School. So relax, enjoy the trip and don't forget to meet Principal Skinner. These educations are lots of works, plays, recess and imagination for signature, they won't die but Dark Kahn." Ben stand before this Superintendent and Principal of cuse of illiegal intromatic education. Superintendent Chalmers orders Skinner to say hello to Ben Ravencroft. At playground, Superintendent Chalmers introduces you a new Honda Chalmers Water Slide, but the H is been stolen by who is the selfish crime. At the hallway, Skinner wants students to meet the new students Huey, Dewey, and Louie, right next to Bart Simpson and Groundskeeper Willie opens up the first locker that half and dozen eggs stolen, but at 1 minute, the last locker behinds Nelson Muntz opened by Willie that has nothing but Mantis Boy Comic Book, Chalmers' H of Honda and Bartman Costume that has been stolen by Nelson. Duke knows that stealing lunch money from nerds are forbidden here, people taking Nelson the gymnasium. At Gymnasium, children and staffs goes to Nelson Muntz for apology. At 3 minutes later, General Hawk knows that Nelson must not be abandoned it from court marshal, and there is no more on the purple blanket. The Joes captures Nelson and drag him on the coat hanging on the wall. James Woods says to him "You see, all they have to do is to move the rides and attractions on the playground, absolutely. And place the food stand on the playground for surprises of hungry. Look at the bright side, i'll put this shopping on the playground. Wherever that cost this money. Move the games inside over here. And the current that worms california suddenly call this arcade game room summer school arcade places that wins the jackpot. And to try show it for students and staffs have no rules for the capable of the land of society. Summer is suddenly ready.". Hawk sends Nelson Muntz to Slaughter House on Springfield National Forest, and finally chalmers is happy to say goodbye and drives off to his new home to live at Capital City Plaza Hotel. Ben Ravencroft and Principal Skinner trains Huey Dewey & Louie to meet, Dolph Starbeam, Jimbo Jones, Kearney Zzyzwicz, Martin Prince, Ralph Wiggum and Milhouse Van Houten. Luigi Risotto reports them to the cafeteria for breakfast. Jimbo indoors Bart Simpson to the kitchen to eat some food, when gets fat, they call it fat remover pills. Ben Ravencroft and Seymour Skinner walked to their principal office and gets kidnapped by Meldar Prime and dragged off to main entrance at Springfield School along with General Hawk, Shipwreck, Beach-Head, Lifeline, Dial-Tone, Ambush, Admiral Overton, Admiral Lattimer and Destro, where they complete this batlle called "A.P.C. Chaos" against Savage Gorlocks and Thomas Williams along with his former second in command, The Joker. If battle is over, the human wins the battle and the score for earth: 586. And for gorlocks: Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah. Chuck Homer discovers that they destroyed the man on the car by accident, he helps Donald for Chuck Homer's Perfect Parent Pack, that the first step of perfect parent: Protecting those tender port lifes of the brainless bad destruction of Moe's Tavern, and he teleported to Ben that is all their fault they gone mad, becuase they destroyed the tavern like a filthy, a tyrant, a curse, a traitor, a ogre, and a bad people, because Donald's nephews are crying like a moose moss now. At Springfield National Forests, the polices dragged Nelson to Slaughter House and driving back to Springfield, but Mercer, Red Dog, Taurus, Skewer, Bebop, Jackal has humiliated him, but Sgt. Slaughter orders them to release Nelson. Nelson has part of the renagades to meet them, and Slaughter told him that he'll be here tomorrow morning and is a long hall. Meldar teleports Team Earth Troops back to Springfield School. Benedict discovers that the men is accidently broked on the car by crash. Captain Hook orders Mr. Smee to get the men from the car to Hospital. Donald Duck helped by Chuck Homer that second step of perfect parent: Peaceful, Equality and Love. Back on playground Seymour Skinner gives Louie a Springfield Magnet Toy and A.P.C. G.I. Joe Action Vehicles, from apc chaos, this second on, Jimbo and Dolph tricked Louie, but Chuck Homer orders them to stop fighting and telling Dolph "You are might as well here by sentance to go play with Milhouse!". And telling Jimbo "But as for you! Nelson Muntz are practucally runned off to Slaughter House with the life of crime as it was.... ALL YOUR FAULT!". He orders Jimbo to play nice and teleported back to Richmond. Bart praises Louie to go play Atomic Tornado Water Slide with Bart, Jimbo, Dolph, Milhouse, and Kearney. Chapter 6: Mr. McKnight meets Dr. Julius Hibbert At Springfield Grocery Store, Lt. Falcon and his girlfriend buys his son's birthday for his party, but Hawk orders Falcon to report to Sgt. O'Connor. At Springfield General Hospital, Dr. Julius Hibbert welcomes Mr. McKnight and Beau Neville to the hospital and Dr. Nick Rivera needs help for man on the car was an accident, Salvo, Big Brawler, Grunt and Double Clutch along with Mainframe discovers that men got slept on the bed and the second floor of second room. But McKnight, Hibbert, Rivera, Flint, Lady Jaye, Steeler, Grunt, Double Clutch, Grand Slam, Mainframe, Cross-Country, Salvo, Big Brawler, Monkeywrench, Dr. Mindbender and G.I. Joe/Cobra Troopers have been captured by Meldar Prime and dragged off to Cypress Creek, where they complete this battle called "Mountain Menace" to retrieve one of the mushrooms and from the cave that wins against Horrible Needleheads and Bill Gannon the former leader. If battle is over, The Team Earth Troops wins the prizes of Medical Pack and DNA shot to Mr. McKnight and Dr. Hibbert, where the votes completed and the first person voted of the team earth will be "Grand Slam". Meldar dragged him, and Bill Gannon down the ground portal into Cobra-La into the prison room along with Thomas Williams. Meanwhile back on Cobra-La, Dark Kahn praises his prisoners to culmination of centuries where no enemies: Gorlocks, Brains and Needleheads, can be stand the three lifeforms launched with pods to the earth that goes to next event if ends they will face Dark Kahn and Meldar. He orders Nemesis Enforcer to take his prisoners away back to prison room. Back on the cafeteria at school on nighttime. Bart helps Jimbo, Dolph, Milhouse play nice with Ralph, Martin, Lisa and Donald's Nephews, Principal Skinner on the microphone speaks to children that they'll be going home in 30 minutes and orders Bart and Donald Duck's Nephews to report to principal office. Seymour and Edna fear that they would be fired if anyone found out and they swear him to secrecy. They hire him as their gofer so they can secretly exchange messages. Bart and his new nephews agrees for a while because the reward for his cooperation is that Milhouse Van Houten will inherit Bart's poor school record. Back on Simpson's House, the news reporter Kent Brockman along with Ravi talks about Lt. Falcon welcomes to his job call G.I. Joe recruits, Bart trained his new nephews to go to sleep and have fun. Chuck Homer knows Donald Duck that he says "THAT IS NOT A MONSTER, THAT IS A PRECIOUS MULPY BULPY LIFE OF CRIME!" Chuck discovers Donald's nephews slept into the bad mattress, he helps Donald to call Russ Cargill to tell General Ken Sousa about Chuck Homer's Employee of Happy, that the third step of perfect parent: Perfect dream control device of the nightmare of Eat and Forget. Benedict discovers one the Cobra Viper is dead, but Frank & Ollie has taken one of the others to the hospital. At Shelbyville D.C. Russ Cargill, head of the EPA and President of Shelbyville, tells President Schwarzenegger that Springfield is so invited Richmond to their new place to live for summer that the government must take drastic action. He provides Schwarzenegger with five options and he picks option 3 at random without looking, saying he was elected to "lead, not to read". At E.P.A. Headquarters, Ken Sousa discovers that Chuck Homer and Donald Duck calls for cricis ex-employee for levels. Russ has arrived and E.P.A. Army has scolded him, but Ken Sousa orders them not to fight. Russ has a plan to telling Sousa and his troops "Humanity is the most cricis laws for the communications for the protacular genius, the sinking summer school water park has been placed on the playground, the professor are completely in the dark. Donald Duck is become the former employee worker and my best friend and i'll play with Donald that... no springfield RUINED SHELBYVILLE LEMON TREE FOR ME! Sousa! Let's call Krusty the Clown, together." Sousa and Cargill discovers Krusty helped Melvin Van Horne brought Huey, Dewey & Louie to the theatre at Krustylu Studios. "What has Krusty done to him! (he brought the three small mailman to Krustylu Studios forever!) Where are they!" Cargill has his plan to send his troops to take over Springfield tomorrow that has says "Who will join me, Who wants to take the kids to Chuck Homer's Employee of Happy for once, Who wants there, Happily Ever After.". Chapter 7: Eat and Forget In the hypnosis, in dream of Eat and Forget, as they are sent back to their city of, everything in Richmond is different and unusual. At the hypnosis. Things get from bad to worse. The street signs in the city are all blank. There are no clouds in the sky whatsoever. The moon had several unusual striped colours around its surface, which Bart and his new nephews denotes it as a meteorological impossibility. They hear voices that are haunted and strange in Decatur O Davis House, which are the voices of Sa'Luk and his team and Donald Duck and Xamot & Tomax calling their children's names. They run to the Decatur O Davis House and no one was inside. people emerged behind the counter of the living room. People's eyes are not in a usual place; their eyes are in a position that defies the optical structure of the human eye. Their eyes are all delirious and wild. They are starting to chant this word: "eat and forget". As Gwumpki serves the hamburger with cheese to Huey, Dewey & Louie, Dewey complains that the ketchup on an burger tastes like poisoned green syrup and Bart eventually throws it in a garbage. Donald Duck, Sa'Luk and his team walk slowly like zombies, continue chanting the same "eat and forget" line and they run. As they leave the Decatur O Davis House, everything was now devoid of the parts of the city except the Decatur O Davis House. They have no choice but to leap in the chasm to escape the hypnosis. After escaping the hypnosis, the kids see that they'll back in Bart's Bedroom, and Bart telling them "Wake Up, Amen. Wake Up.". Anyone knows that they are Sideshow Bob's allies and dreamed about Eat and Forget. Back on E.P.A. Headquarters, Cargill and Sousa unites their soldiers: Jack Crunchman the Heavy Machine Gunner of E.P.A., Frankie Metalcore the Demolitions of E.P.A., Ben Explosive the Artillery of E.P.A., Duncan Jackelope the Bazooka Trooper of E.P.A., Peter Cannonball the Tank Commander of E.P.A., Ralph Brawler the Infantrymen of E.P.A., Nickolas World-Wide the Communications of E.P.A. and Carl Slap-Chop the Covert Operations of E.P.A. to their club, Cargill has his plan about summer season and all seasons of the years no matter how much the plan was thought about anything. The people of richmond and Springfield is evil he's telling them, Cargill and Sousa and their troops will fight against all of the world. Chapter 8: Amos Slade meets Ned Flanders At Slaughter House, Nelson Muntz has trained by the Renagades and Slaughter to be inmortal, for the responsible. Back on Decatur O Davis House, Donald Duck knows Sa'Luk have to show for our trouble in Duckburg, He watches Pleasent Code 7:00 News about Tom Hanks show for Grand Canyon. Ned and Maude Flanders invited Amos Slade to their house, Amos has a scoop of ice cream with sprinkles, except the cocoa drink. Phillium has a plan to tell Kojak that they need to be better be alive, Chuck helps Donald to stop the music that the fourth step of perfect parent: Causing the tournament to the brain bloubolous of bad music. But G.I. Joe trained to be a new springfield army, except Fat Tony and his friends, because they'll stopped by hologram Chuck Homer. Back on Cobra-La, the lifeforms has been bended by humans, Dark Kahn has a plan to summon Amos Slade and Ned Flanders along with Duke, Wild Bill, Heavy-Duty, Breaker, Leatherneck, Baroness, Otto Mann, Comic Book Guy, Gwumpki, Jonathan Letrek, Mr. Ronald Banner, Lunchlady Doris, Ketira Letrek, Agent Faces, Luigi, Sea Captain, Dial-Tone, and Sparks to Sir Putts-A-Lot, where they complete this battle called "Can You Eat It Game" to spin the wheel that spins it and eats it against Needleheads and the former leader Captain Blackbeard. If battle is over, The Team Earth Troops wins the prizes of Golden Golf Stick and Golden Golfball to Amos and Ned, where Meldar dragged Blackbeard and one of the needlehead down on the ground to Cobra-La. Back on Sinking Summer School Water Park on playground, Cannonball calls Cargill and Sousa that the target single for the children as Donald Duck's Nephews, and excorted to The Crypt Water Slide. Ben allows Seymour to introduces Lunchlady Doris with Ketira Letrek, and Superintendent Chalmers welcomes back to school. Cargill summons Ben Explosive to capture Louie Duck, but Explosive didn't catch, at Sprawl-Mart, Overton and Lattimer studies them to their amages, but Phillium Benedict asked them for help. The e.p.a. troopers jumps louie over, but louie jumps over Jimbo and didn't kidnapped by e.p.a. and Jimbo punches him but Benedict told him to play nice with him. Dewey and Huey knows that stupid pranks got those lunch into the mess. Russ Cargill has his plan to humiliate the world that e.p.a. was wrong and he was right about Krusty, Benedict, Sinking Summer School, Broadcast Energy Transmitter and Test Scores going up, he is going to get rid of summer vacation, world, people, earth and Springfield, except Donald Duck. Chapter 9: The Joker vs. The Bully Wrestler of Pain At Springfield Mall, Roadblock and Drederick Tatum buying the grocery bag for the store, and the reporter was on the tv to do something about it. At Springfield Skating Rink, Meldar summoned Mayor Corey, Mayor Joe Quimby, The Joker, Deathstroke, Ripper, Scarlett, Flint, Alpine, Bazooka, Mutt & Junkyard, Leslie Hapablap, Storm Shadow, Rex Banner, Rafael, Gung-Ho, Scoop, Sgt. Hacker and Zap to the teleporting to Springfield Coliseum, where they complete this battle called "Go Skateboard Wrestler Tournament" to wrestling against Gorlocks and the former troopers Kearney, Milhouse, Dolph, Jimbo and their boss, Bart Simpson. If battle is over, The Team Earth Troops wins the prizes of WWE Champtionship Belt to Corey, Quimby, The Joker and Deathstroke, where Meldar dragged one of the gorlock down on the ground to Cobra-La. "Well, one of the Gorlock, looks like is your turn to make Bart, his friend and the bullies free to go home back to school. Here is your technical diffacult, is time for you to go. And the prison of cobra-la just have shows up there shocks for cops in mate. Sorry." The Joker discovers Deathstroke losing his control for going skateboarding nicely, and he gets knocked out by The Joker. He currently kills Frankie the Squeeler with his fists and guns, but Benedict knocks The Joker down. Chuck Homer helps Donald Duck lunches Krustylu Studios into the outer space and turn it into the ice cold of curse, that the final step of Perfect Parent: "When you follow Dr. Homer's special surprises of final step, you will be ready for the final step called, you are now Perfect Parent to... LAUNCH THE KRUSTYLU STUDIOS.". At the Lottery Today, Captain Hook and Homer is going to win a lottery, at Moe's Tavern, Hook and Homer collect this moneys to be coverning gold to be giant by helping Kent and Ravi wins the first ticket: 17 dollars, Chief Wiggum and his police officers wins the second ticket: 3 dollars and Captain Hook and Homer Simpson wins the final ticket: 49 dollars, "And the Winner is Captain Hook! In other words... (Simpson and Jones need help, which it will help you." Homer and Hook discovers they lost in skating rink, Benedict drives them to Skating Rink. Chapter 10: Russ Cargill Barbecue shows G.I. Joe the picture of Homer and Hook and Benedict finding them and bring them back to Water Park on the playground. Professor Bullock creates the experiment musical theatre, that Flint, Lady Jaye, Gung-Ho, Roadblock, Alpine, Bazooka, Breaker, Wild Bill, Sgt. O'Connor and Lt. Falcon sings and dance along about "Breaker Together". But Breaker discovers Donald Duck pressed the button the control Cargill and Sousa a rocket builder into the outer space: 315 button, pull lever and launch and blow it into an ice cold of death. Springfield and Richmond discovers Russ Cargill helped Donald Duck and Chuck Homer escaped the earth, destroyed the summer vacation, the world, the earth, and the people, that Sgt. O'Connor says to Cargill "You tetermited the surfin people of Springfield. You destroyed us! Imraid onrad oklsou!". Mindbender nevers worried about Cargill gonna pay, Cargill on the hologram leaves, and Krusty the Clown is dead. "Calm down, is just the clown.". Cargill and Sousa discovers that they need to rebuild it again, They brought Schwarzenagger a five solutions, that President picked three again but cargill need four to destroy the world. Waylon Smithers, Jr. and Charles M. Burns discovers that Donald Duck is become The Duck of Doom. Sa'Luk and his teams discovers Donald Duck helped Cargill escaped, Donald Duck is going to join the e.p.a. but he is with them into the portal into the Springfield. At Springfield Town Hall, Mayor Quimby thinks the test scores sends the people to their doom, Mr. Burns gets shot by Donald Duck, "You old twisted monster!" Cargill is back, "ALIENS!" government putting them inside the studios is mistaken, Springfield and Richmond are in big trouble and should be ashamed about employee of the month is too low, Benedict told Richmond and Springfield to torn and can't trusted donald, they all being sleep together in the real pile. That countries have an hightest employee of the month of wrong countries is called: Japan, Germany, and Swastiskaland, but the right countries is called: Canada, Iceland and Norway because Springfield gets snowed in to death because people don't being people, they'll inside died that Cargill gets rid of summer vacation which envolves killing us all and the sun is dead, because Donald Duck helped E.P.A. destroyed the plan, and he didn't joined Sa'Luk. Donald Duck doomed us all by pressed the button to activate E.P.A. Ice Cold Poisnon Bomb which means he has taking away summer and is shelbyville time, and he leaves us all, Benedict orders Richmond and Springfield to stop Donald Duck, Shelbyville and Environmental Protection Agency. Chapter 11: The Fight of E.P.A. Donald Duck is taking over the Springfield but he is kidnapped into the city bus with people of Los Angeles by Meldar Prime where they complete this battle called "Ultimate Obstacle Course Challenge" to wrestling against Brians, but Donald gets disgraced that means no traitor and being helped by E.P.A. forces. Homer whips the wolves to save the world, but the wolves leaves neither, this moment on, the engineer helps Homer to eliminate the Shelbyville. Chuck the Announcer announced that the fight of E.P.A. for X games championships that defend Springfield and Richmond and the Earth against Cargill and his armies, the School Bus joined us too. Benedict orders his troopers to activate B.E.T. to stop the rage and E.P.A. too, and people of earth fighting against E.P.A. that Donald's Nephews asked G.I. Joe/Cobra for help, Huey, Dewey & Louie has their plan to save the bus and defend the town and the children against E.P.A. and the Dreadnoks helping O'Connor and Falcon rides the helicopter, Chuck Homer discovers Richmond and Springfield stoles the lemon tree from Shelbyville that gives us a sacrafises. Cargill on the helicopter stops the world, but the earth distruct Cargill and his armies. Marge threatens Cargill about destroying Springfield and Phillium Benedict fights him, and Jimbo helps Bart, Huey, Dewey and Louie. Meldar orders Dusty to put the rage of us all, but he didn't do it. "Well, let me think. Yes, and uh i'll deal with my edmition." Captain Hook of the Planet of Neverland saves the bus, and O'Connor and Falcon lands on the bus from the chopper and Bebop and Jackal ordered by Sgt. Slaughter to throw the ice bomb into the outer space and blow it that the universe is saved, and James Woods says to Cargill "You're too late, Cargill! This time, i win!", but the bus with Beef Jerky lands on one of the building that exploded by accident. But they'll awaked from the bus that after Meldar Prime leaves the earth from Dusty and Chuck Homer gets humiliated by Beef Jerky and the people that Dusty is one of Springfield. Cargill on his body robot gets freezed by Captain Hook of the Planet of Neverland and Phillium Benedict about "My Treasure harmed the single hair on peter pan's head" with the prank phone calls, but Dusty gets shot by Sousa. This time, Donald's Nephews throws Cargill on the shock, blow it up, Sousa gets dead by the tower knocked over, and the E.P.A. Armies is dead and torned, blowed, burned and broked with the shock remover and Chuck Homer gets founded and fired by Master of Kent Powers Enterprises from Sa'Luk's team. Dark Kahn discovers that Dusty disobeyed Meldar and his captain gets killed by his hammer, and helping Meldar and Vandana stops the earth and the moon, one by one. Chapter 12: Dark Kahn Dusty is dead into the coma by Sousa's gun, and Donald Duck says everything is fine to his nephews after The Colonel has died too. Back on Simpson's House, Benedict tells Hook a story of Young Benedict and Young Cargill. Young Benedict launches his spaceship into the outer space, but he pushed the dimension into The Simpsons World, he is trapped but he is saved by the mayor Hans Moleman, and he is our guests, but his best friend Doctor Russ Cargill the young doctor, the first head of E.P.A. and principal of Springfield Elementary School. Cargill joined Benedict and Kojak about the children welcomes to education, recess, assignment, cafeteria, playtime, friendship and learning, but somehow Cargill has gonna kill the town of springfield, and he is going to make the test scores go up to make the children becomes the new employee of the month to go to janitor room, and he shoots Kojak. But Cargill is being humiliated by Mayor Moleman. And Benedict knows the young benedict becomes the leader of Broadcast Energy Transmitter. Sgt. Slaughter asked the people of earth for help that they want to go to Slaughter House, but Meldar Prime has invited us to the forests, where they complete this final battle called "The End Of The Event" to fight against Meldar Prime, Dark Kahn and their former troopers Gorlocks, Brains and Needleheads. Chapter 13: The Final Battle If battle is over, The Team Earth Troops wins the prizes that their combat is sends to merging, but humans terrified Meldar and Dark Kahn not to destroy the planet, and Richmond and Springfield faces Meldar and Dark Kahn, but the alien soldiers chasing the humans and Vandana growed stronger and captures Marge and Cover Girl, but Phillium Benedict orders Kojak to activate Broadcast Energy Transmitter on Vandana to made her fighting Meldar and orders Gorlocks, Brains, Needleheads and Humans to fight against Dark Kahn together, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Amos Slade, Ben Ravencroft, Mr. McKnight and Mayor Corey, Gwumpki, Donald's Nephews, and the Citizens of Richmond compete in an intergalactic game show in order to stop Meldar Prime and Dark Kahn from destroying Duckburg. Sgt. O'Connor fights Dark Kahn with his weapons, and shutting down the combat rage. Kojak shoots Dark Kahn, and Dark Kahn is going to die and boomed out, that the rage is gone. Meldar is humiliated by the humans, gorlocks, brains, and needleheads. Springfield cheers Richmond and hugging it goodbye and sending us back to Richmond, where Meldar says to them "Humans, your planet is saved. You are now free to go home. And your beautiful brand new Astro-Car.". And Meldar gets humiliated again by Springfield, forever. Chapter 14: Happily Ever After Back at Richmond and Gwumpki's Restaurant, the Twenty Questions, thinks Hector Ramirez says Duckburg is back in business, Captain Hook, his crew, Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey & Louie thinks they are saved from the nightmare of monster burger with cheese where Gwumpki says "Don't talk about it, Louie. Just eat and forget. Eat and Forget. Right?". This second on, Cobra Commander is back from the dead, but Sideshow Bob is here and is being captured by Duke and Flint and dragged into the prison island. Benedict and his people of earth plays the song about the happy ending "I'm A Believer by Smash Mouth" with the musical theatre experimentation such as only go where no Broadcast Energy Transmitter has gone before. The world is saved from the intruders, Benedict plays the final song and stopped the music and saying "Bye bye, B.E.T. and enjoy the prize.". and fade the screen in black.Category:Real World Articles Category:Movies Category:Media Category:Crossover-themed episodes Category:Military-themed episodes Category:Rated G movies Category:Firsts Category:Ensemble Studios Movies Category:Walt Disney Movies Category:Klasky Csupo Movies Category:Romance-themed Episodes Category:Drama-themed episodes Category:Religion-themed episodes